Oukoku Hatsu Book One: Za Seken
by TormentedSoul007
Summary: Za Seken: As Sora begins his adventures with the keyblade, so does a young girl. After having her parents, aunt and uncle die, her small apartment burnt down and the only thing left of her family destroyed, Circea is thrown into the role of a keyblade mas


Hi everyone! I'm TormentedSoul007 and this is my first fanfiction on here, so please read it and be nice about it! I don't like flames TTTT I'll update every so often, but sometimes I'm extremely forgetful, so PLEASE do not get mad if I havn't posted in a while.

I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games, characters or worlds. IF I did, Kairi wouldn't be such a sissy, Sora would be stupider (cuz he's so adorable as an idiot!) and game 3 would be out already!

Hope you enjoy Oukoku Hatsu!  
Warning: There are typos in here. Typos spread on me like fangirls on Sora  
Sora: AHHHHHHHHH! FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -running away from an angry mob of fangirls-  
Me: So please don't get mad at me if there are typos TTTT poor Sora...

* * *

_Chapter One: A New Begining_

_"Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light._

_"People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it_

_"Then, darkness found its way into people's hearts._

_"Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people and in a flash it spread…. The world disappeared into the darkness._

_"But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children….._

_"Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world._

_"The recreated world, however, was no longer united….. It was divided up into several smaller worlds._

_"Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness….." _

_A frail old lady shut the green book and looked towards the golden eyes of an innocent child. _

_"Grandma? Will the light ever be found?" the child asked. _

_"We may never know little one, but one day…. The true light will be released from the depths of a darkness." She grinned. _

_That was the last time the old woman had smiled……_

"Ah…" a girl laying on a small bed woke up from this dream. She yawned and sat up in her bed, thinking about her recent dream.

"I haven't thought about that story grandma had told me since she died…." The girl mumbled under her breath. She sighed and pushed her long golden locks out of her golden eyes.

She hopped out of bed and walked over to her mirror and grabbed the tooth brush out of the small cup and laid toothpaste on it and began brushing.

As she brushed, she walked over towards her closet to grab some clothes out for today. She grabbed random clothes and began putting them on.

"Ah c'man you shupid pansh!" she mumbled with the tooth brush still in her mouth as she tried slipping on the tight jeans.

"Ah forget ish!" she threw them across the room and pulled out a pair of gray baggy pants. She slipped them on over her underwear and pulled on a black tube top with fish net material that barely reached her midriff.

She scanned the room for four more of her "trade-mark" accessories, and quickly found them.

She pulled on the pair of black arm warmers over her bare arm and then snapped on the two red suspenders onto her pants, letting them hang freely at her sides.

Tossing the tooth brush back into the cup, she slipped into her black and red shoes and fixed her messy bed head hair up in the mirror.

"God mom is right, " she said, as she put her hair in her 'normal' style, which consisted of two bangs hanging over her eyes and a braid in the back.

"I **do** look too much like dad" she pulled her hair out from the braid and rearranged her hair into a slip-trough style, and let her left bang cover her eye. Her right one was pulled back with a clip.

She glanced at the clock and nearly screamed. It was pass nine o'clock; about two hours after she was supposed to have met her friends in Hip Hop Town.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOD! I'M LATE!" she quickly grabbed a black bag, shoved a book, cell phone, and other various objects in it and rushed out the door.

After a few seconds she came back in and raced towards a picture frame with four teens smiling and goofing off in it.

She grabbed it and hugged it quickly.

"I'll come home safely mom, dad, aunt and uncle" she whispered to the picture as she put it back down.

"Circea! You are two hours late!" The girl with the golden hair raced up to a girl and a boy standing in front of a small shop.

"Sorry Kylee, I overslept" the girl, Circea responded to the purple haired girl. Standing next to the girl was a blue haired boy who was smiling warmly at Circea.

"Hey Rayku" Circea said, returning the smile back to Rayku. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Kylee had already interuppted.

"So, we're going to Hip Hop Town mall and Baiten, and Tentou and..." she continued to rant on about more shops the trio should go to but was interupted when a fire truck ran down the road, it's sirens screeching loudly.

"Hey... Circea... isn't that truck heading in the same direction as your apartmen-" Rayku had started but he saw the blonde had already started racing after teh fire truck, her eyes wide in fear.

_'Please... don't let it be...'_

She had reached her apartment to see it had been engulfed in flames and firemen were trying to put the flames out, but they were becoming unsuccessful. Circea ran into the burning apartment, ignoring the cries of the firemen to not go in there. There was only one thing that mattered and if it was destroyed, her only connection left to _them, _her whole world would collaspe on her.

She jumped over a burning piece of wood and dashed towards her dresser where the picture of four teens laid, slowly burning. The glass had been melted from the heat of the flames and the frame was burning, but the picture was still in one piece. Circea grasped the picture but it fell from her hands as the flames licked at her fingers. She cried out when it fell onto another flame, starting to burn the picture. In a matter of moments the picture of the teens was completely destroyed.

Circea's world seemed to come to a halt. The flames looked as if they were frozen in time, like a terrible painting. Tears flowed from the blondes' face, probably the only things that were moving. After a few minutes she took notice that everything had stopped.

"Wha-" Suddenly, a black hole form where the picture had been burnt. A small black creature emerged from the hole. It was hunched over and had two antennas on the top of it's head and two small, glowing yellow eyes. Circea blinked and looked at teh creature. It seemed harmless at first, but then, it had started to change. It grew in size and slowly began to form into a large being with tangled black hair so the only thing you could see on it's face was it's glowing yellow eyes, and had a large hole in it's chest shaped like a heart.

Circea backed up, tripping over a piece of burnt furniature and she started to fall slowly, into darkness...

"I... can't see..." Circea managed to gasp. Far off in the distance there was a light, it was small, but as she continued to fall, it became larger, until suddenly it blinded her.

When she was able to see she saw that in her hands was a strange weapon. It was a blade, but shaped like a key.

"The keyblade?" the voice of a young boy asked.

Circea jumped back a little from hearing a boys voice come out of nowhere. She glanced down at her keyblade.

"A key...blade?" she asked herself.

* * *

And thus concludes chapter one of Oukoku Hatsu. Chapter two will be out asap (as soon as I get an idea for it TT) and PLEASE leave a review! The more reviews the more eager I get to write more.  
Sora: I wants a doughnut... o.o

Japanese Translations For Chapter:  
Oukoku Hatsu - Kingdom Hearts  
Za Seken - The Worlds  
Baiten and Tentou - literally means shops U


End file.
